cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Smith
Mr. Smith is a fictional character in the Hey, Arnold! TV Series. Mr. Smith is a very private person; he has his meals sent up to his room, has his own bathroom (for which he pays extra — "Door Number 16"), and avoids virtually all contact with the others, including Arnold, who has to collect the rent through a vault hidden in the floor ("Gerald Comes Over"). He lives in the boarding house for three years already but he still has never said a word to anybody. It's implied that he's a government agent when Arnold and Gerald visit the place he works at. Mr. Smith is not even mentioned in the second season; it's possible that he's moved out. His name is a reference to Alfred Hitchcock's 1941 movie "Mr. & Mrs. Smith." Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Mr. Smith appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He was one of the surprise characters added, because he only appeared in one episode of Hey, Arnold!. He is also the only one from his show to appear. Bio The man known only as 'Mr. Smith' is a mystery wrapped in an enigma. Due to his secretive nature, nobody seems to know who he truly is. What is known is that he once resided at Sunset Arms, but left once the tenants became suspicious of him and wanted to pry further into uncovering his identity. WARNING - CLASSIFIED INFORMATION: FOR 'MR. SMITH' ONLY! Your mission is one of utmost importance. An unusual entity has been sighted at the following co-ordinates: -REDACTED- This entity, classified as PD-224, has been linked to several global attacks. We believe PD-224 is a threat to national security, and we need it neutralized at any cost. You will be supplied with many essential materials needed to complete your mission. We have dispatched numerous resources to deal with this threat, but no no avail, brute force has failed thus far. However, the agency has reason to believe that several empowered 'heroes' are collaborating to combat this threat at -REDACTED-, one of whom -REDACTED- has had experience with PD-224 before. You are to monitor the activities of this group as well, and, if possible, aid in their efforts if it will result in PD-224's termination. 'Be warned that should this mission end in failure, in the interest of national security, we will be forced to disavow any knowledge of you or your actions. We know you are the best man for the job. FEED TERMINATED ' END TRANSMISSION Special Powers ''CLASSIFIED Quotes Mr. Smith has no speaking lines, but his actions vary depending on who he is facing. * *checks wristcom, turns towards opponent* * *descends using rocket powered boots* * *climbs down from helicopter* * *is sipping tea, but acknowledges opponent and quickly puts it away behind him* * *tips hat* (Intro against Dudley or Doug if in Smash Adams costume) *WRISTCOM: WARNING! Wanted fugitives ahead. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. (Intro against Professor Calamitous or Beautiful Gorgeous) * *performs a gentlemanly bow (like this: link)* (Intro if opponent is Kitty Katswell, Asami or Korra) * *performs a formal Japanese bow* (Intro against Kimi) '''Win Pose * *takes off bowler (tip of the hat gesture) without revealing face, walks away* * *tips hat, uses rocket boots to fly straight up and away* * *ladder from overhead helicopter descends, Mr. Smith grabs it and flies away* *WRISTCOM: MISSION COMPLETED. RETURN TO HEADQUARTERS FOR FURTHER BRIEFING! *Mr. Smith uses rocket boots to fly up and away*(Win Pose against the Final Boss) Victory Screen *"...." Miscalleneous TBA Gallery Mr._Smith.jpg|Mr. Smith in Hey, Arnold! Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Playable Category:Male Category:Starter Category:Hey, Arnold! Category:Protagonist